


Lavender Sky

by WallMixer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallMixer/pseuds/WallMixer
Summary: A college drop out at the end of his rope decides to give up life as a human and becomes a pet pony, cuddles ensue.





	Lavender Sky

  
Published at: 2017-04-10  
Revised at: 2017-04-10 08:54:40 -0400  
  
Chapter 1  


“All right, everything’s in order. I just need you to sign one last thing and we can start the procedure”

I look through the one-way mirror to my side. I can see half a dozen ponies playing happily in the “show room”. apparently most of them are here for the same reason: poor test scores. Finals week always brings a solid influx of new volunteers. 

It’s hard to imagine that all those happy little fuzz balls where stressed out college students less than a week ago. Harder still that I would be joining them before the day is out.

“Second thoughts?”

I turn back to the representative and smile.

“No, I’m just looking forward to it”

I sign my name on the bottom of the form. The last time I ever will.

“Right, that’s done. Is there any last minute arrangements you need to make?”

I reach into my pocket and pull out a letter to my parents. I had written it last night to explain what had happened. I forgot to drop it in the mail before my appointment today.

“Would it be possible to mail this for me?”

He takes it and gives it a look

“Of course, we’d be happy to. Right this way now”

He leads me down the hall to a small exam room

“Put your clothes in the hamper and I’ll let the doctor know that you’re here”

I quickly striped. I guess I’d better get used to walking around naked.

I take a seat on the exam table and wait for the good doctor to come

After several minutes the door swings open and a woman in a lab coat walks in.

“All right, one last disclaimer before we begin. The effects of this are permanent: you will be stuck as a little pony, moreover you will not be able to speak, read or write in any form. There will be noticeable mental changes as your mind adapts to your new body. Do you understand this?”

“Yes”

“And you still wish to continue?”

“Yes”

She nods and holds up a syringe

“Give me your arm and we can begin”

I extend my arm out towards her. She grabs it and injects me in the wrist.  
The effect is almost instantaneous. Short lavender fur begins to grow on my forearm. My fingers begin to fuse together. I watch in awe as my hand begins to grow into the lower section of my front leg. There’s a slight pressure as the small bones of my hand compress together. The transformation moves up my arm, along with my elbow. The joint slowly ascends towards my shoulder as the lavender hairs move onto my back. I feel pressure on my shoulder blade as my new wing begins to sprout. I’m going to be a Pegasus!

“Can I get a mirror or something?”

The doctor nods and reaches into a drawer

“Try not to talk from now on, it could damage your throat”

I nod as she shows me my reflection. The lavender fur has covered my chest now and is working its way up my neck. My left wing is almost fully formed as my right wing begins to push through. The fur covers my face now. My mouth begins to push forward as my nose merges in with my face. A short snoot begins to form, dominating the lower half of my face. My vision blurs slightly as my eyes enlarge and shift slightly to the side of my head. I blink as I acclimate to the extended field of view.

“Don’t worry sweetie, you’ll get used to it”

It’s my ears turn now, they burn slightly as they grow outward and begin to climb up my head. There’s significant discomfort as the new muscles begin to take shape and anchor themselves to my skull. My new mane is coming along nicely, I like the pale sunset red so much better than the boring brown it used to be.

With the external changes to my head finishing up I look down at my body. My barrel was almost formed, nice and petite, covered with the same lavender fur that coated the rest of my body. I shift forward slightly as my dock works its way out behind me. My thighs begin to shorten, pulling my knees up closer to my pelvis. There’s a tingling sensation in my toes as they being to fuse together, the array of nails covering them quickly merges into the beginning of my hind hooves. My feet begin to extend, quickly making up some of the length lost from the contraction of my thighs. My feet stop a little short of half way up my leg.

Now that transformation is at an end I shift my weight onto my front legs, and pull my hind quarters under me. I draw myself up and look in the mirror. I’m so pretty now. Unable to help myself I pose as though I where mid stride and smile.

“Aren’t you a pretty girl”

The doctor sets the mirror to the side and places a hand on my head. I quickly press myself into her.

“my my, and a snugger. You won’t be spending too long here”

She pulls me into a hug and I nuzzle the crook of her neck.

She giggles

“I might just take you home my self”

I feel a slight pinch on my neck, but as I turn to see she holds my head in place.

“You’re ok, it’s ok”

She pulls her arm out from behind me and holds up a small syringe.

“Just a little something to take care of any leftovers”

I have a vague idea of what she’s talking about. It had to do with the transformation, honestly I didn’t bother to learn about the process…Or did I? They said something about mental changes, would they be taking place already? I suppose that wouldn’t be too surprising considering how rapidly the physical changes took place. After a moment of contemplation, I conclude that my memories are still there for the most part, but they are distant… Detached, like it was all one long movie. The emotions seem so alien to me now, so violent and jaded. 

I’m pulled away from my reflections by the sudden appearance of a tongue depressor.

“Open wide”

I open my mouth as far as I can, and the doctor quickly sets about inspecting its insides. 

“Everything looks alright, try to speak girl”

“Neigh~”

She smiles and daaws under her breath.

“What a beautiful voice you have!”

She gives me a quick exam, checking to make sure nothing went awry. Once finished she grins gleefully and gives me a scratch behind my ears.

“You came out perfect, absolutely perfect”

Perfect. My ears perk up at the word. I don’t think I’ve ever been called perfect.

She leans in close and guides me towards her.

“Come on, up over my shoulder”

With a little boost from her I am able to get my front legs over her left shoulder. Her left hand moves into position under my hindquarters as she lifts me up off the table.

“Atta girl”

Once I get situated I promptly press my nose to the side of her head, and set to work nuzzling her ear and cheek.

She pulls her head away as she suppresses her laughter.

“Hay, that tickles”

She places her right hand on the back of my head and draws it down my neck. The first few strokes elicit a soft nicker. It’s astounding how soothing such a simple motion can be, mere seconds later I was draped placidly over her shoulder.

My mind starts to blur, any attempt at forming concrete thoughts quickly becomes futile. An overwhelming since of bliss takes over me, each stroke making it harder to focus. Why bother? The nice doctor lady is taking me somewhere, and she’ll tell me what I need to do when we arrive. I’ll just sit here and enjoy the ride.

Unfortunately, the ride was destined to be a short one. All to soon the hand gently caressing my back was moved away to open a door. I turn slightly to see the new room. It’s a small photography studio, complete with a staged living room.

“So this is the new girl!”

A man steps into my field of view

“She came out great! How’s her temperament?”

The doctor gives me another stroke

“She’s nice and docile. I’m really thinking of using that employ discount”

The man starts to scratch under my chin

“You won’t regret it, at least I never did.”

He punctuates his sentence by booping my snoot.

“Set her in the chair so I can start”

The doctor carries me to the large arm chair. I’m kind of sad to be put down, and my ears show it.

“It’s ok girl, I’ll be right over there. You look cute now”

She quickly backs away as the cameraman adjusts his camera

“Ok girl, let’s start with you sitting pretty”

I sit and angle my body slightly. Making a point of keeping my ears nice and perky, I look directly at the camera and smile.

There’s a bright flash and the camera shutters.

“Very good, one more”

Again a bright flash

“Alright, now lay down like you’re going to take a nap”

I lay down and curl up slightly, resting my chin on the cushion.

He takes several pictures of me in a couple other poses before turning back to the doctor.

“How about a little human element, eh?”

The doctor smiles and sets her lab coat aside.

I watch excitedly as she walks back over to me and lifts me up before turning to sit down.

I lay down in her lap with my cheek resting against her thigh. She gingerly runs a finger through my mane.

After a couple of pictures, she lifts my front end up and holds me close to her chest. She places her free hand on my neck and reminds me to look at the camera.

Once they have the pictures they want I quickly seize the opportunity. I turn and begin to nuzzle the woman, rubbing my nose under her chin. There’s another flash, I honestly don’t care. I just want to be cuddled.

“You’re so sweet, I think I’ll call you Lavender. Yeah, Lavender Sky, how’s that sound?”

I nicker softly in approval.

“So you’re keeping her then?”

She runs her hand down my back

“Yeah, I think we’ll do just fine together. Wont we?”

I press my nose into her neck

"I'll take that as a yes"

She supports my flank with her arm as she stands up.

The photographer walks over to us and gives me a scratch behind the ear

“You didn’t even make it to the show room, that’s how cute you are”

I’m absolutely loving this attention. I was never very attractive, nor was I athletic. At one point I considered myself intelligent, but my test scores have thoroughly disproved that. Doesn’t matter now though, I’m a cute pony and I will do whatever I can to make my new owner happy.

“Neigh~”

I’ll start by being extra cute.

“Well I should probably go, I still have an appointment today”

She shoots me a concerned look

“Try not to be too cute in the showroom, I don’t want someone else to snap you up before I get back”

Oh, that’s right, she’s not my owner yet. My expression saddened.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll come get you after I’m done. How’s that sound?”

“Neigh”

She gives me a slight squeeze

“You're just so cute, I can’t wait to take you home”

She gives me a kiss on the forehead

“See you later Frank”

“Later doc, you two have fun”

She carries me out the door and down the hall. She scratches behind my ears as she walks. Unfortunately, the walk is too short to fully appreciate and we arrive in the show room after a few seconds.

The show room is fairly large, fully visible to the outside through a large window. The floor is covered with AstroTurf, and dotted with benches for visitors to sit on. People are permitted to come and go as they please, and generally encouraged to play with the ponies. The ponies themselves are provided with balls and other small toys and are generally expected to play with each other in the absence of potential buyers, or in some cases new members.

At the moment they all seem to be engaging in a game of ball, all though the rules and objective seem to elude even them. Upon seeing us enter they promptly abandon their game and flock around the Doctors feet.

“Hey there, say hello to your new friend Lavender”

She lowers me into the crowd. This time my disappointment of being set down is tempered by my excitement to socialize.

The group neighs and nickers at me, promptly prodding me with their muzzles once I’m close enough to the ground.

I do my best to reciprocate the affection, half a dozen ponies can be rather affectionate.

“You’ll do well here, try not to get adopted before I get back”

With that she turns and heads back into the hall.

I hope she gets me. She seems so nice.

One of the pony’s neighs and directs the group back to the ball, then she looks at me and nickers an invitation.

How could I refuse? It looks like a fun game.

I nod and nicker back at her.

All at once the group begins to dash back to the ball to resume the game, with me in tow.

The game went on for some time, as I suspected there was no set objective. One of the group would take control of the ball and attempt to keep it away from the other, then if on one had taken it from them they would toss it as far as they could and the cycle would begin anew.

Every time someone came in, the ponies would quickly abandon the game to great them. I made a point to avoid attracting attention, rather easy when you're surrounded by eager ponies. In spite of my efforts One man took a liking to me, but his wife had her heart set on the light pink unicorn that greeted her when they came in.

After a while the doctor came by and deposited a red stallion.

“Good you're still here, you sit tight and I’ll go fill out the adoption papers!”

She pats my head before leaving once again.

I rejoin the others with a smile. She’s going to take me home! Shure enough a few moments later I hear her call out.

“Lavender~”

I eagerly dart over to her. To my disappointment she doesn’t hold out her arms for me, nor does she turn to lead me out. I come to a stop at her feet and sit. I look up at her with a befuddled expression.

“That’s a good girl”

She moves her arms out from behind her back and holds up a light red collar. The smile returns to my face full force.

“I thought you would like it”

She kneels down and slips it around my neck, pulling it taught.

“That not to tight is it?”

I shake my head, it’s perfect. The leather strap is so oddly reassuring, like a little hug that will always be there.

My new owner smiles at me as she makes the final adjustments to the collar. Satisfied she pulls me into a hug.

I do my best to reciprocate the embrace, but my legs are nowhere near long enough to wrap around her. My neck on the other hand, provides enough flexibility to give her a little peck on the cheek.

“Oh, you’re just a little lover aren’t you?”

“Neigh~”

She giggles cheerily and stands back up.

“Come on let’s get you home.”

She turns and heads back into the hallway, holding the door for me this time. I can barely contain my excitement as she leads me out the door and into the parking lot. My new tags make the most adorable jingle as I trot merrily behind her.

The sky is over cast, as I recall rain is forecast this evening. The doctor heads to a car parked in employee parking.

I smile as I see that the sign has her name on it, I really should have asked before but now I can…

The smile fades as I realize the glyphs may as well be Wingdings. I can tell by the way they are arranged that they should be her name, but how to pronounce it is lost on me.

“Come on Lavender, get in”

She’s patiently holding the car door for me.

Oh well, I’m sure she’ll tell me her name soon. For now, I climb into the car and sit in the passenger’s seat.

She sits in the driver’s seat and puts the keys in the ignition.

I jump at a sudden roar, momentarily losing myself to panic. Then I realize it was simply the sound of the car starting.

“It’s ok sweetie, those new instincts can be pretty strong at first”

She gives me a reassuring pat on the head before pulling out.

The ride took longer than I expected, not that I particularly minded. Most of the journey I rested my head on the armrest as my new owner stroked my mane. She had the radio tuned to classic rock, I was able to recognize Pink Floyd and Aerosmith as we drove. After what seemed like half an hour I looked up and tried to read the clock. 5:23, I squint at the symbols.

“We’ll be home soon Lavender, our exit is coming up”

Exit? We got on the highway?

I sit up and look out the window. We’re some ways outside of the city, I have a decent idea of where we are. She probably lives in a commuter town, or maybe out in the country. I can’t wait to meet her family, I’m sure they’re just as nice as she is.

I take a good look at her, something I should have done sooner. She’s in her mid-thirties, with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, at the moment she’s dressed in dark blue scrubs. I can’t see a wedding ring on her finger, and I can’t smell anyone else in this car, so she might not be married.

My train of thought is interrupted by the window roiling down behind me.

“There you go”

She must have thought I wanted to stick my head out. Doesn’t sound like a bad idea to be honest.

The wind blasts my face as I lean out. My pale red mane streaks behind me as we hurtle down the highway. At these speeds I have the urge to spread my wings out, not to fly, but to feel the air passing over the fathers.

As I start to pull my torso out the window I feel a tugging at my tail.

“Lavender, stay inside. I don’t want you getting hurt”

I retract myself back into the car, leaving my head hanging out.

A short while later we pull off the highway and into a small town. I recognize the town, though I never bothered to learn the name. It was a nice looking town, built mostly in the fifties from the looks of it. Two years of architect school hard at work.

My previous failing aside, the town was mostly residential with decent sized trees having sprung up over the past half-century. It  
seemed like a quiet place once you got away from the highway traffic.

We drove for another few minutes before turning off onto a residential street.

I was visibly exited at this point. Any one of these could be my new home!

She finally pulls into her driveway. The house is a one story, probably three bedrooms two bath from the look of it. The exterior was lined with river rock and features a large front porch. A large oak tree stands prominently in front of the house, its braches covering most of the front yard. I could see the back yard through a chain link fence and beyond that a green belt.

“Come on Lavender”

As we get out of the car she grabs a bag from the back seat. It looks like a bag of dog food, save the picture of a pony happily munching on pellets. I have a hard time suppressing the urge to run to the door, but in the end I follow behind my owner and sit patiently as she unlocks the door.

“Welcome home Lavender”

I step inside behind her.

My ears perk up at the sound of my hooves on the hard wood floor.

With a smile I promptly begin trotting in place just to hear the satisfying sound.

“I see you like the floor” she says as she bends down and pats my head.

I nicker happily at her. She seems to think my antics are cute, and I’m sure she enjoys cute things.

I want her to enjoy me, even with the discount a pony isn’t cheap. Not only that, I feel indebted to her for doing this to me, even if she was simply doing her job.

“Come on, let’s eat dinner"

She takes a bowl from the cabinet and fills it with pellets from the bag. She quickly cuts an apple into it before setting it on the floor.

“Your first meal as a pony. Enjoy” she says with a smile before taking a box from the fridge and heating it in the microwave. As she waits she pulls a bottle of pills from the cabinet and takes one with water.

The pony food tastes pretty good. My tastes have definitely changed because it’s probably a mixture of hay, alfalfa, and whatever else you would feed a horse. The apple is a nice touch, the sweet fruit balances well with the pellets.

She sits next to me eating…something, it doesn’t smell particularly appetizing. after a few minutes I realize it’s beef stew, I used to love beef stew.

Once I finish my dinner I move over to my owner and begin to nuzzle her leg.

“How was your meal?”

“Neigh~” it was excellent.

“No regrets, right?”

I nod and start to climb into her lap.

“Hold on, let me finish mine and then we can cuddle”

I quickly kiss her cheek before sitting back down at her side.

“your just a little lover, aren’t you?”

I resume nuzzling her leg in response.

She quickly slurps down what’s left of her dinner before standing up and discarding the container in the dishwasher. 

“Alright, let go to the couch”

Yay, snuggle time!

My owner takes a seat and turns the TV on.

I quickly hop up and wrap my forelegs around her, giving her another kiss on the cheek.

With a giggle she wraps her arms around me, and pulls me close to her chest. She gives me a kiss on the neck before laying down with me on top. I promptly begin nuzzling her face and neck as she begins to run her fingers through my mane.

After a few moments she scoots me back slightly. I try to move forward to resume nuzzling her, but she blocks me and begins to prop herself up on the arm rest.

I look up at with my head on her abdomen. I’m giving her a pleading and puzzled expression.

“It ok girl, I just want a good look at your face as I play with you” She says with a mischievous smile 

She gently takes one of my ears in between her fingers and begins to rub it. I shudder at the little drip of pleasure as she massages the wiggly extremity.

As she knees my little ear with one hand she slowly traces the other down my neck and along my side.

“You’re really lucky you came out a Pegasus, you know that?”

“Neigh~”

She finally reaches the base of my wing and slowly guides it open. Once my wing is fully unfurled she begins to slowly stroke it stopping periodically to squeeze particularly sensitive spots, all while playing with my ears. My brain quickly fogs over with pleasure as she lovingly strokes and caresses my sensitive body.

In spite my blissful state I’m able to discern a definite method to her movements. At first this is just a passing observation, quickly set aside as my owner pets me. After a while it occurs to me that she knows more about my body than I do. She is not idly petting me, she is deliberately and systematically pressing my buttons.

She smiles at me, I think she knows I’ve figured it out. She moves her other hand down to my remaining wing.

“You make the cutest faces. you know that?” she says with a smirk.

I’m putty in her hands, I don’t think I could defy her if I wanted to.

She lays both hands on the base of either wing and gives them a squeeze. I let out a long breath as she slowly works outward, massaging the length of my wing. By the time she reaches the tips my mind is completely addled a warm fuzz.

She maintains me in this state for some time, petting, prodding, and massaging points on my body I didn’t even know where sensitive.

Eventually the fatigue of the day conspires with the deep relaxation that accompanied the blissful touch of my owner, slowly luring me off to sleep in her warm embrace.

A distant rumbling stirs me from my slumber.

My head still rest on my owner’s chest, slowly rising and falling as she breathes. My owner for her part, is quietly snoozing, still holding me tight. At some point I had spread my wings out over us, acting like a blanket. The TV was turned down to a whisper, and tuned to a rerun of ‘Friends’. Through the window above the Television I can see that it has grown dark outside. My sensitive ears can pick up the faint patter of rain just starting to fall. Within moments the rain has picked up to a full spring shower, the constant drawl of the cascading water could now easily be heard by anyone.

Still asleep, my owner pulls me forward until my head is in the crook of her neck. I nuzzle her a little, but I know I can’t rest my head here without choking her in my sleep. I move my head to the side and rest it on her shoulder. She giggles in her sleep and begins to shift me again. This time she rolls her entire body to the side as she pulls me up further, leaving me in between her and the couch with my head resting on the pillow beside her.

I smile and close my eyes. Between the warm reassurance of my owner’s hug, her calm, measured breathing, and the rhythmic thump of her heart beat I’m quickly brought back to the verge of sleep. A sight discomfort in my wing keeps me up, I’m lying on it at an odd angel. I try to retract it but it’s pinned down. I try to shift my weight off of it but I’m now laying on my side and pressed against the sofa.

Panic quickly sets in as I begin a general struggle to free myself. I try to remind myself that I’m in no real danger, worst case scenario I have to wake her up and get her to move. I struggle fruitlessly for a few more moments before finally consigning myself to the latter outcome. Better to wake her up with a cute little neigh than kicking her in the stomach.

“Niegh!”

Shit, that was not cute or little. But it had the desired effect.

My owner stirs and looks down at me. She quickly sits up as she feels my struggling.

“Sorry Lavender, are you ok”

“Niegh”

I take a moment to steady myself and catch my breath.

“Here let me see your wing”

She slowly unfurls the wing I way laying on and examines it. She’s not petting it, but her touch is still comforting. After a moment she nods and pats my head.

“Sorry girl, that had to be scary, but your wing looks fine. Would you like-“

A loud boom cuts her off. Without thinking I leap forward over the coffee table, knocking its contents off as I go. Just before I fly straight through the window, I realize it was only thunder.

I flutter back to my owner and land at her feet, head held low in shame and still rather skittish.

I let out a mournful whinny.

She kneels down in front of me.

“Lavender, look at me”

I snort softly as tears run down my face.

“Lavender”

She places a hand under my chin and slowly guides my view up.

“Lavender, do I look mad to you?”

On look at her expression tells me no. I see a deep concern on her face, coupled with an understanding, almost analytical gaze.

I shake my head

“That’s right, I’m not mad. You’re still getting used to your new body, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

She pats my head.

“Don’t worry girl, I’ll help you through this. The first few weeks are always the roughest.”

She punctuates herself by quickly scratching behind my ears.

“Now, let’s go to bed. How’s that sound?”

“Neigh~”

She kisses me on the head and leads me into the bed room. She holds the covers up for me as I jump up.

I snuggle up beside her with my head on the pillow as she wraps an arm around me.

“Goodnight Lavender, sleep well”

I nicker a reply before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

  
  
Chapter 2  


[2]  
I wake up the next morning, still held tight in my owner’s embrace. She’s still sleeping, holding me like a little girl hugging a teddy bear as she sleeps. I do hope she is as fond of me as she seems, I want to make her happy just like she made me happy. 

I can see a soft smile on her face as she sleeps. Taking care not to wake her I slowly move my nose forward until it gently presses against hers. She takes a deep breath and begins to stir. She pats the side of my head as she slowly opens her eyes.

“Morning sugarbear, sleep well?”

“Neigh~” I say as I nuzzle her neck

She places a hand behind my head and presses me against her.

“Let’s see it’s… almost 9:30. I guess I should get up, huh?”

She lets my head back and kisses me on the forehead before releasing me. As she is getting up I stand and turn to jump on the floor. To my surprise she grabs my hind legs and pulls me backward.

“I said ‘I’ not you”

She flips me onto my back and smiles down at me. She has moved herself into a sitting position with the blanket draped over her legs. Now I’m lying on my back right in front of her. My forelegs are held up with the hooves hanging submissively, meanwhile my rear legs are stretched and spread shamelessly. No reason to be coy, she’s only known me as being naked. I smile up at her in a positon of complete submission.

“Good girl” My ears perk up at the praise.

She seems quite pleased with how I handled it, although she does have to tease my wings until I unfurl them.

“You’re coming along very well Lavender. It can take some ponies weeks to be comfortable like that, so I think you deserve a little reward”

She looms in over me and smiles. For the first time I truly appreciate the size difference between us. She is not a tall woman, not by a long shot, but she still dwarfs me in comparison. I would be scared of the large predator slowly reaching for me, but I know that she means me no harm. The warm, playful smile she’s giving me is reassuring, although I can detect just the faintest trace of sadism in her eyes. 

She begins to rub my belly, making slow circular motions with her hand. My body instantly goes limp as I fall into a state of pure bliss. With her finger she slowly traces down my side, at first heading towards the base of my wing. Just before she reaches the joint she grins and pulls her finger down along my side. I let out a moan at her sudden cruelty, followed by a pleading whimper.

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you Lavender?”

I nod frantically.

“Can you be a good pony and be patient? I promise you’ll enjoy this”

She punctuates the statement by booping my nose.

I nod, I guess this is what I signed up for.

She continues to trace a line down my side until she gets to my flank. She begins to make loops over where my cutiemark will come in, that point proves to be particularly sensitive. After making a few circles on my flank she begins to slowly pull her finger away, not all at once though, she would draw a circle and then pull back so she was just grazing my fur. It succeeded in getting of me to rock my hind quarters back and forth in an attempt to maintain contact. Exhilaration shoots through me as my owner finally gives me reprieve and rapidly scratches my flank.

With her other hand she reaches up and begins to scratch my chest as well. My mind is quickly over run by the sensation. It’s different than having my belly rubbed or being petted, those where both peaceful and calming, this is a rush. My breathing speeds up, along with my heart rate, after a few moments she stops and lets me catch my breath.

“How was that girl, did you have fun?”

I slowly nod at her as I recover. That was the best experience I’ve had in my life, and I’d like to pass it on to her.

I begin to scoot myself closer to her, maneuvering my head down into her crotch. It’s risky, she hasn’t been to clear on whether she wants a sexual relationship with me. Any second she’s going to realize what I’m doing, I’m expecting her to either welcome my advance or reject it, hopefully without thinking less of me.

I start as she suddenly giggles and wraps her arms around me. I open my mouth and stick out my tongue, expecting her to shove my muzzle in between her legs. To my surprise she lifts me up and presses my tongue against the side of her face. Confused but unwilling to disappoint I lick her cheek and give her an inquisitive look.

“You’re a silly girl aren’t you? Sweet, but silly.”

She gives me a kiss on the forehead before continuing.

“You wanted to repay me didn’t you? You really are a sweetie, but I’m not interested, OK”

“Neigh~”

I give a disappointed nod. It makes me feel just a little useless.

“Don’t be sad Lavender, it makes me happy just to hold you”

She pulls me tight against her and I begin to nuzzle her neck. As I begin to fold my wings up against my sides she places a hand under one of them and chuckles.

“Did I say you could close these? We’re not done yet Lavender.”

She carefully pulls my wings back out and begins to preen my fathers. Once she’s satisfied with the state of my wings she places a finger at the base of each one and slowly draws a line down the leading edge until she reaches the tips. Returning her hands to the joints connecting my wings to my body she gently squeezes the extremity between her index finger and thumb before pulling her hands along my wings, by the time she reaches the end it’s all I can think about.

She rouses me from my rapture by vigorously rubbing the sides of my head. Apparently I had slumped over on top of her without realizing it. How long has it been? When we got up the sun was high on the wall, now it looks like it’s getting close to noon.

“Come on Lavender, we can’t spend all day in bed”

I climb off of her and jump to the floor. I’m hit with an epiphany: what am I supposed to do when I go into heat.I look down at my hooves and ponder this. Rubbing hard keratin hooves against myself does not sound pleasurable at all. My neck gives me a good degree of movement now, and I can easily curl my body, so maybe I can get my head around and…

“Come on Lavender bath time!”

Bath time!

I eagerly follow after my owner as she enters the bathroom. She pulls the shower curtain back and beckons me into the tub.

My owner pulls the shower head off of its hook and kneels down next to me. She looks behind me and lifts my tail.

“That explains it, looks like someone’s starting their first estrus cycle”

Already? I was hoping to have at least a week or two to adjust to my new body

She pats my flank.

“I’ll see if I can’t find someone for you to have a play date with later, ok girl?”

I nod in agreement, I'm sure my owner will find a nice stallion to rut me.

She turns on the water and begins to rinse me off, the warm spray feels good on me as it drenches my fur. Once I’m nice and wet she begins to lather me with soap before rinsing me off. She pays special attention to my wings, carefully unfurling them and toughly rinsing them of any soap. To my disappointment her care for my nether regions was short and methodical, devoid of even the slightest hint of sexual interest.

She was a pet owner, cleaning her pet, nothing more.

Sexual frustration notwithstanding it was quite nice to be cared for. While her motions where as efficient and methodical as you would expect from a professional she still worked with care and a distinct, platonic, affection.

“There we go, a nice clean pony” She states as she finishes up

She wraps a towel around my head and begins to dry me off. She works her way down my body until I’m nice and dry, then she wraps the towel around me and picks me up.

“And a clean pony is a happy pony, right?” she gives me a kiss on the for head

“Neigh~”

She chuckles “Always so negative”

I smile and kiss her cheek.

She carries me to the sink and sets me on the countertop. She pulls a hair brush from the drawer along with some red ribbons.

“Let’s see what we can do with this mane, I’m thinking braids. Does that sound good?”

I nod, so long as she’s happy with how I look that’s all that matters.

She starts to brush my mane, the sunset red hairs are so silky from the conditioner she used. Once she’s satisfied with that she gathers some of the hair from the left side of my mane and pulls it together.

A few moments later she has a nice braid on the left side of my hair. She holds it with a hair band and then ties a ribbon around it. She repeats the process on the right side, still leaving a large portion of my mane free to run down the back of my neck.

She moves on to my tail, wrapping my dock in a red ribbon before tying it off in a large bow.

“Is that too tight Lavender?”

I shake my head at her before looking myself over in the mirror. The bold red of the bows complements the softer red of my mane, and the braids look absolutely adorable on me.

I look back at her and smile as I prance in place for her.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get cuter…”

She gives me a scratch behind the ear before depositing me back on the floor.

“Come on, it’s almost noon and we still haven’t eaten breakfast”

Yay breakfast! I would like some more of that pony chow.

I follow her out into the hall

Once we get to the kitchen she fills my bowl with food and sets out some water for me, before making a bowl of cereal for herself. She made a point of placing my food so that I would be well within petting distance as she ate.

Pony chow is good, really good. Seriously what did they put in this to make it so good? I’m pretty sure they pulled a Coca Cola and put some kind of drug in it. Granted PonyChow™ was owned by the same company that makes the transformation serum so they could have just made me like it.

Whatever the reason it’s all gone now. I lap at the bottom of my bowl trying to get the last few crumbs. I’d like some more though.

I turn and place my head on my owner’s thigh. I give her a pleading look and begin to whine softly. She runs her hand down my mane to quite me as she eats an apple.

“What is it girl?”

I glance over at the bag of PonyChow™ and then back to her. She shakes her head.

“You got two servings sweetie, but if your still hungry I’ll give you this” 

She holds up what’s left of the apple.

“How’s that sound sugar?”

I nod excitedly.

“Alright then, beg”

I balance myself on my hunches and hold my forelegs up with my hooves dangling submissively from them. My owner smiles at this and grips the apple in her hand.

“No biting” She instructs as she lowers the apple down to me.

The way she’s holding it only a small part of the apple is available to me. Still in a begging position I take a bite out of the apple and chew. Once I swallow she moves her grip back to reveal more of the apple. The cycle repeats until the apple is gone and she pats me on the head.

“Good girl, did you enjoy that?”

I nod, thus far I’ve loved every bit of this.

“Good now hold still”

She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of me. She fiddles with her phone for a moment.

“You can stop now, and if you want you can go lay on the couch while I clear the table”

I drop back on all fours and nuzzle the side of her leg before heading into the living room. Once there I see the damage I caused in my tantrum last night. Papers have been scattered across the floor and a glass lay shattered on the ground.

I forget my previous direction to go to the couch and stare at the mess I have made. After stewing in my guilt for a moment I decide to try to clean it up. It is my mess after all. I begin to gather the broken glass into a pile.

“Lavender no!”

I step back and turn my ears down at the reprimand as my owner hurries over to me. She holds my head by the sides of my jaw and looks at my mouth, forcing it open with her fingers. She’s not rough with me but she’s definitely working with urgency as she inspects the inside of my mouth.

“Alright I don’t see any glass. You didn’t swallow any did you?”

I shake my head no.

She scoops me up in her arms and pulls me tight against her chest.

“If something breaks I want you to come get me and let me take care of it. I don’t want you hurting yourself ok”

I nod and press my head into her shoulder.

“I know you just wanted to help but I don’t need you accidentally swallowing a piece of glass”

She sets me back down and gathers up the glass and paper before leaving the room.

I start to loop around the coffee table to the couches when I hear a high pitched screech. I jump at the sound and run back after my owner, finding her on her way back into the room. As I duck behind her legs I see the source of the terrible noise. A small automated vacuum has rolled out of its dock and is beginning to make rounds about the room.

I give a sigh of relief that I didn’t break anything this time. Still I can’t help but feel kind of pathetic that I’m scarred of thunder and Roombas.

My owner giggles and picks me up to console me. Resting my head on her shoulder as she pats my back.

I can’t help but feel that she enjoys seeing me like this. Being a pony doctor she probably knows exactly how my instincts work, and she’s already toyed with my new found love of pets it wouldn’t be that far of a leap for her to take advantage of my other instincts.

Even if I am part of some power fantasy for her, I can tell she loves me and I trust her to take good care of me.

We sit on the couch together. She turns the TV on and starts petting me, quickly bringing me into that blissful state I had already grown accustomed to. I smile dumbly as she strokes my back, simply resting my head in her lap.

After a while I hear a car outside, my ears turn towards the sound but I remain where I am. If it was important my owner would let me know.  
I pick my head up to the sound of footsteps coming up the porch and the jingle of keys being pulled from a pocket.

Does my owner have a husband? I can’t smell another, nor are there any indications that someone else lives here with her. Yet none the less she does not seem particularly surprised by the person unlocking her door.

The lock clicks and the door swings open revealing a woman a little younger than my owner, and with a definite family resemblance.

“Hi Anny” my owner says as she stands to greet the visitor

“Hey sis” the woman pulls her into a hug

“So is this Lavender, is it ok if I pet her?”

“Oh sure, she loves attention”

They break from the hug and Anny kneels down. I meet her hand with my snoot, and she slowly traces her hand down the side of my face to the back of my neck.

“She’s so cute”

I let out a soft whiny to drive her point home.

“Yeah she’s a sweetie, go ahead and pick her up if you want”

Anny moves her hand behind me and sweeps me onto my back as she lifts me. I nuzzle the side of her face as she scratches behind my ear. Anny carries me to the couch and my owner joins her.

“And she’s only been a pony for a day? She seems rather well adjusted”

“I think She was just done, during her transformation she didn’t freak out at all, and she’s embraced her new life thus far. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had done some prep work”

“So who was she?”

“Oh we shouldn’t talk about that, so far she seems pretty happy but we don’t need to risk giving her an existential crisis. She’s my little Lavender Sky now, that’s all that matters. Right?” She concludes the statement by booping me.

“Neigh~” I nod in agreement

“Neigh generally means ‘yes’” My owner explains

I like to think of it more as ‘I love you’ but I suppose ‘yes’ can be rolled into that.

My owner pulls me half way in between them and begins to rub my belly. I give a satisfied smile as Anny continues to play with my ears. After a few minutes pass Anny speaks again.

“She certainly seems to enjoy being pet”

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet” my owner says as she slips a hand under my wing

She feels around for a moment, a soft moan on my part tells her when she finds the right spot. She promptly begins to massage the area under my wing, making a small circle.

“Pegasi get more fun spots, and they have some really sensitive ones”

At this point I’m only half listening, her message has brought me to a place of pure bliss.

“…it makes them really easy to train. Sometimes they have a panic attack, but with the pegasi all I really need to do is get my hand under their wing and do this. It leaves them nice and docile”

My owner grins as Anny begins to slip her hand under my other wing. She’s far less practiced than her sister, but she finds her target none the less.

I begin to wiggle and squirm as the two women begin to take me to a state of pure ecstasy. They giggle at me as I lay there twitching. The world has narrowed down to them and the feeling of being pet. After a while it seems the only thing in the world is their fingers slowly tracing circles into my sides.

My mind is filled of a warm glow, all that matters is the warmth of my owners lap and the blissful touch of her hands. Thankfully the two sisters seem quite happy to keep me in this state. Every now and then I’m able to catch bits of their conversation, but every time I display the slightest trace of awareness my owner promptly presses harder and faster on the underside of my wing and I dip back down into the warm bliss of submission. Eventually they pull their hands away, and gently nudge me off their lap.

“Come on, show Anny what a good girl you are”

I drop to the floor and stand in front of them.

“OK sit”

I sit

“Now rollover”

I roll onto my back

My owner continues giving me orders. my cuddle addled mind leaves me little choice but to obey and hope she rewards me.

After running down a fairly standard list of commands she bid me to sing, dance, prance about. Satisfied with my performance my owner calls me back, picking me up and pulling me into a hug.

“She’s a sweet girl, and you haven’t had any problems with her?”

“Well she did try to get frisky with me this morning, but she’s gone into heat. That’s why we’re meeting Frank at the park, he’s going to bring Melody and they are going to have a playdate.”

She checks her watch “Which means I should really get out of my pajamas, hold her for me”

She passes me to Anny and leaves the room.

Anny flips me onto my back and rubs my tummy. She gives me a kiss on the muzzle and says.

“You’re doing a good job Lavender. I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time”

I cock my head at her and hope for her to elaborate. She doesn’t, she simply pats my head and begins scratching behind my ears.

After a few minutes my owner comes back in.

“Lavender, who wants walkies?”

I leap up and run over too her, hopping excitedly at her feet.

She holds up a leash.

“Ok you be a good girl and sit”

I sit and try to contain my excitement as she clips the leash on. She gives it a tug to make sure it’s secure before opening the door and leading me out.

It was a rather pleasant day for a walk, the air was still crisp from last night’s storm and the temperature was just right. The walk to the park was rather uneventful. The entire walk I try to maintain a prance in my step, to the general approval of both my owner and the general public. My owner and Anny maintain a conversation, occasionally interrupted by a passerby stopping to compliment me.

“She’s kind of an attention whore isn’t she?” Anny quips

“Well why shouldn’t she get attention? She’s so cute, just look at her.”

I beam at my owner’s praise, just happy to know I’ve been doing good.

As I expected we passed several dogs but no other ponies. Ponies where both rare and expensive. Not many people are willing to give everything up to become someone’s pet, and the legal work one had to do to become a pony was only rivaled by the work needed to adopt a pony. The thought just makes me all the more touched that my owner chose me out of the countless others she must have seen.

After a while we get to the park and head to a gazebo. I recognize Frank the photographer from yesterday waiting for us. At his side is a maroon stallion with a straw blond mane and a F-clef for his cutie mark.

Frank greets us as we approach. A breeze carries my scent upwind towards the waiting stallion. Melody begins to tug at his master’s leash in an attempt to close the distance. He is still well under control, but you can tell he’s quite eager to meet me.

My owner stops and straddles me, locking my torso between her legs. She undoes the bow around my tail and pulls it up into a bun and secures it with a hair band. She pats my flank and continues to walk towards the gazebo.

“Is she ready?” Frank asks

“She’s been ready since this morning” my owner states as she chokes up on my leash.

Frank pulls Melody closer to him as my owner takes a seat next to him.

“Well No point in keeping these two lovebirds apart is there” Frank declares, moving his grip on the leash back to the end.

My owner does the same and I head towards the stallion.

We’re both quite eager, but we have enough self-control not to pounce on each other. He moves his nose close to mine and nickers at me. I give him a playful snort and nuzzle him before nudging his head backward. We make a point to maintain body contact as he circles around to my rear. He presses his snout into my nether region, he blows softly into me before he begins to lap at my folds.

The incessant sensation of his tongue at my marehood feels wonderful, but it’s not what I’m here for. After a few seconds I wink in an attempt to get him to mount me. He however uses the opportunity to gently suckle my clit. My front legs buckle as I feel the orgasm building, just as I’m on the brink of climax Melody pulls his mouth away.

I look back at Melody and give a pleading whiny. The stallion gives a smug smile, juice dripping from his mouth. With another nicker he hops up and mounts me slowly pressing his cock into my waiting pussy. I clench my vagina tight around his member. He presses his head deep into me, slowly cycling his shaft in and out.

He bites down on my collar as he picks up the pace, ramming deep into me before quickly pulling out. My front legs finally give out as the first orgasm hits. A few seconds later his flare swells inside me. He gives one finally thrust before filling me with his hot semen.

My hind legs go as well and we collapse to the ground. Melody nuzzles the back of my head and nickers. I turn my head around and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Frank appears to have struck up a causal conversation with my owner. Once I have a moment to catch my breath I move to join her.

“Hey girl, did that feel good?” she says as she pats my head

I nicker an affirmative and climb into her lap. She begins to pet me and I settle in for the rest of the conversation.

My owner spares a moment to take my tail out of its bun and put my bow back on. Once she’s satisfied with my appearance she pulls out a brush and beings brushing my mane.

“So do you think she needs training?” Frank asks

My owner shakes her head “Not dedicated training, I’ve been giving her the regular TLC a pony needs but beyond that she seems quite happy with her life”

“Did Melody need training?” Anny asks

“Yeah, he had some trouble in the beginning, but it wasn’t anything a little training couldn’t fix.”

He pulls Melody up and scratches behind his ear “Now he’s a good boy, aren’t you?”

Melody blows softly and presses his head against his master.

“Well Lavender has been doing very well so far, she had a little slip up last night but that’s behind us” She gives me a boop on the nose

The conversation turns to other things. After a while Frank produces a ball and plays fetch with us. In the end they leave and we walk back home for the evening.

As we near the house Anny begins to speak

“So, are you coming to church tomorrow?”

My owner sighs “I guess so, see if god can forgive me for what I’m doing”

Anny hugs her “You’re doing good work, don’t listen to them”

Anny turns to me and scratches behind my ears

“You’re doing a good job too Lavender”

She starts to head for her car “pick you up tomorrow. Bye Lavender”

She gets in her car and begins to pull out. My owner waves and then heads back into the house.

“I’m tired, how about you?”

I nod, it was a busy afternoon and I could use some rest. She unclips my leash and hangs it on a hook at the door before heading to the kitchen.

Dinner was quick, PonyChow™ for me and a sandwich for her. After that we went straight to bed.  
My owner tucks us in and pulls me close.

“I love you Lavender”

I give her a kiss on the cheek.

I love you too owner.

  
  
Chapter 3  


[3]  
I wake up to the sound of a cellphone alarm. I close my eyes and try to tune it out only to be roused by a pat on the side.

“Come on Lavender, it’s time to get up”

With A sigh I roll out of bed and drop to the floor. My owner fills my bowl and begins making pancakes for herself.

I happily munch on my PonyChow™ as she makes her breakfast. Seriously what do they put in this stuff, I refuse to believe alfalfa and barley taste this good.

With my bowl empty I stare at the mare printed on the bag. Eating this food makes me feel just as happy as she looks and I am calling shenanigans. I lean in and glare at her.

I’m on to you.

Oh hay, there’s a maze on the back!

The little maze pony is halfway home when I hear a something flop to the floor.

“Lavender, want a pancake?”

I could go for a pancake. I head over to the stove and pick up the pancake that fell. Then I pause and stare at the syrup bottle. Pancakes are much better with syrup.

My owner gives me a light hearted scoff “Give a pony a pancake…”

She picks up the bottle “put it in your dish and I’ll give you some syrup”

I do as I’m instructed, and she begins to pour syrup onto it.

“Neigh when”

The syrup continues to pour over the pancake. The edges of my dish have forced it into the shape of a bowl. A bowl filed with syrupy goodness.

When the edible bowl is half way full she stops.

“Alright that’s all you get, try not to make a mess”

She pats my head and leaves me to my dessert. I promptly plunge my snoot into the bowl and rapidly devour the mixture of half cooked pancake and liquid sugar.

My owner takes her seat next to me with her plate of pancakes. Once my bowl is licked clean I look up at her as I try to lick the syrup from my muzzle. She gives me a smirk as she takes a bite of her breakfast.

She holds up a scrap of pancake “Catch!” 

The pancake lands squarely on my cheek and falls to the floor. I scoop it up and wait for the next one.

She taunts me with it “Beg”

I shift onto my haunches and beg. She flicks it towards me and I catch it in my mouth.

“Good girl, now sit”

I drop my forelegs to the floor and catch the next piece. She repeats the exercise several times until she finishes her breakfast. She wipes my face off with a napkin and pulls me into a hug.

“You’re such a good girl Lavender, just keep up the good work and I’ll make sure you’re nice and happy”

I nuzzle her and neigh softly.

She takes a quick shower and gets changed into her Sunday best.

“You sure you’ll be ok on your own?”

I nod. I don’t like the idea of being separated, but I don’t want to hold her back. I’ll be fine for a few hours.

She rubs my head

“Ok I’ll put the pony channel on for you”

I like the pony channel, I binged watched it for a week before I decided to become a pet pony.

She tunes the TV to the pony channel and snuggles with me for a moment. Her phone goes off after a while.

“There she is, You be a good girl while I’m gone. OK?”

I nod and receive a quick smooch on the head.

“I’ll be back in a few hours” she says over her shoulder as she heads out the door.

I flutter up to the window and watch her get into Anny’s car. I wave as they pull off, and watch until they are long out of sight. I continue to look out the window until my wings start to get tired, then I land and head back to the couch.

I look at the analog clock on the wall, thankful that I don’t need to read the numbers to tell time on it. ‘A few hours’ I’ve been with her nonstop for the past thirty-six hours, give or take a few. I can handle a few hours by myself. Right?

My silent question to the empty room is only answered by the end of a pet recruitment commercial…

The Pony channel usual runs what is essentially daytime TV for ponies, it had game shows, sit coms and soap operas, at least on the weekdays. On the weekends they were aimed at things owners and ponies could watch together, and on this particular Sunday morning they had ‘Yoga with Your Pony’. I wouldn’t mind doing Yoga with my owner, but she’s gone and the program just reminded me of that. I would much rather watch more ‘Lucky’ or ‘Wake up Horse’ but alas those weren’t an option. Seeing no sense in moping about it I begin to follow along with the exercise program.

It goes well for a while, I’m able to pretend that the woman leading the exercise is talking to me when she says ‘good pony’ but after a while the stretches remind me of something else. One of the positions forces me to look down at my belly. I begin to think about yesterday and my meeting with Melody, and how nothing will come of it. I’ll never have a little foal knoll on my belly, and I’ll never know the joy of having a little baby pony suckle at my teats. The thought alone makes me stop.

I never thought about having kids before, I wasn’t really that interested. Now that the option is permanently closed to me I can’t help but feel sad. All I want to do now is lay on the floor and nuzzle my empty belly…

I can’t do this, I need to get up and be a happy pony for my owner. I look at the clock and see It’s been about an hour, so hopefully she will be home soon and I want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed when she does.

I stand up and start to look around, I never actually went in any of the other rooms. I start with the bedroom at the end of the hall. It’s clean and beige, with a neatly made bed. I get the feeling my owner doesn’t come in here often. Not wanting to make a mess of things I close the door and step back out. The second bedroom is far more interesting. It appears to be her home office, it’s the bear minimum size for a bedroom with a desk pushed up against the window and a couple of filing cabinets. A bookcase is filled with what look like medical text books. Moore importantly she has a swivel chair.

With A smile I climb in and begin to spin myself, careful not to lose control or fall over. I don’t want my owner to come home and see that I’ve made a mess. The spin does my mood some good but does no favors for my since of balance. Once I start to feel queasy I stumble out into the hall in search of further idle amusement.

I consider eating more PonyChow™ the bag is right there and I could easily get it open, but I’m a good girl and I will wait for my owner to feed me. There isn’t anything in the kitchen, nor in the utility room beyond that. The door to the garage is locked, and I’m not sure I could lock it again if I did get it open, so I leave it be and return to the dining room.

My attention is drawn to the back door. she didn’t say that I couldn’t go outside. I try the door, thankfully she left it unlocked and I’m able to push it open easily.

I push the door closed as I walk out into a well-kept back yard. A large oak tree sits in the middle of it, and the perimeter is lined with a privacy fence. There’s a large yard swing in the back corner and I hop on it. It would be nice if my owner where here but sitting on the swing is relaxing enough. If I wanted I could probably explore the tree for a while, but just as I begin giving it serious thought I hear a car approaching. Recognizing the sound of the engine I know my owner has come home. I eagerly hop into the air and flutter over the house to see my owner getting out of the car.

“Lavender you came to see me” she says as she holds out her arms.

I land in her embrace and nuzzle her.

“Did you miss me?”

I nod and whinny softly, earning a kiss on the head.

“I missed you too girl, let’s get inside”

She waves at Anny as she dives off and carries me inside.

As soon as the door is shut behind us she presses her face into my neck and slumps backward. She takes several deep breaths and then begins to sob. I put my wing around her shoulder to comfort her. After crying for several minutes she releases me completely and covers her face. I use the opportunity to wrap the other wing around and nuzzle her neck.

She starts to calm back down and runs her fingers through my mane. I give her a smile and press my nose against hers.

“Neigh?”

Just for a moment I’m able to coxes a smile out of her. I give her a kiss on the cheek and rub my head on her. Finally, she speaks.

“Lavender, do you think I stole your soul?”

What did they talk about at church?

I shake my head adamantly, and then nuzzle and kiss her. This woman has been nothing but good to me, and she needs to know that.  
She sits silently and pets me for a while longer.

“I don’t know why I keep going back there. Are you happy with your life now? Do you want your old life back?”

Again I shake my head and begin to neigh

“I love you”

It’s rough, I can’t form the vowels and consonants properly, and the syllables blend together, but it is sincere.  
She smiles, big this time.

“I love you to Lavender”

She pulls me into a tight hug and draws herself back up. She carries me over to the couch and cuddles with me.

Maybe I can’t have a foal, but I have her, that’s enough.

The remainder of the day passes with uneventful bliss. My owner took me for walkies before dinner and then we turned in early.

I’m kind of sad that I won’t be able to see her tomorrow, but I do my best to conceal that. A day of watching TV and playing in the back yard doesn’t sound too bad.

  
  
Chapter 4  


[4]

The alarm wakes us up and we set about our morning ritual. I’m fed, she’s showered, dressed, and ready for work. Just as I am about to consign myself to the couch for the day she pulls the leash off the hook and clips it on.

“Now you have to be good or I can’t take you, but that won’t be a problem will it”

I grin widely and shake my head. I actually get to go?

“Alright let’s go girl”

I follow her out and hop in the car. And we’re off to work.

We arrive at her work and she checks herself in and leads me down the hall. She goes down the hallway with the photo studio and the exam rooms and into another hall. We pass a series of large rooms featuring full wall windows. One housed the ponies that didn’t get adopted right away. Only a few of them where in there, still sleeping in a huddle on top of the cushions and blankets they had been provided. Adjacent to that was the room used for the training classes. We walked past both and arrived at what looked like office space.

She stops in front of one of the rooms. A small brown parcel sits in front of the door. She picks it up and unlocks the door. She pulls back the brown paper revealing a small picture frame.

“Aw look at what Frank gave us”

She shows me the picture. It’s the one of us in the armchair just after I was transformed. I smile and neigh at her.

She props it up on her desk and sits down, booting up her computer.

“You can sit in my lap if you want, but you’ll need to stay still, ok?”

I hop up and curl up in her lap. I flinch just slightly at the demonic roar that is the computers startup sound. She suppresses a laugh and scratches behind my ears.

She goes about her business on the computer, spending several hours doing stuff. I can recognize Email, and other applications but most of what she’s doing wouldn’t make sense even if I could read.

As she read she ran her hand down the side of my neck. Once again the sweet rapture of being pet returned to me as I slowly unwound into her lap, my body completely relaxed. For a split second I register her talking, but whatever she said must not have been for me as she quickly increased the intensity her strokes. No matter, I’m just glad to be here.

After a while she finishes up her desk work and prepares for her first appointment. With me in tow the goes to get the drug, carefully measuring filling a syringe with it. She fills another syringe with a different mixture, I can only assume it’s the follow up injection. With everything set up she heads back to the exam room to meet the pony to be.

As we come in I see a young man sitting naked on the table, he’s in his early twenties at most. Dark bags under his eyes where a telltale sign of a rough semester. Behind his smile was thinly vailed despair. He looked about like I looked when I came in, and that brought a smile to my face. He has no idea how great his new life will be.

“All right, one last disclaimer before we begin. The effects of this are permanent: you will be stuck as a little pony, moreover you will not be able to speak, read or write in any form. There will be noticeable mental changes as your mind adapts to your new body. Do you understand this?”

He nods “Yes I understand”

“And you still wish to continue?”

He nods again “Yeah, I’m ready”

She holds up the first syringe “Give me your arm and we can begin”

She begins to administer the injection when he speaks again

“So what’s with the pony?”

“Oh that’s Lavender, she’s mine”

I smile at the words

“She could sit with you if you’d like”

He nods “Yeah sure, she looks really happy. how long has she been a pony?”

“Oh only a few days” My owner states as she lifts me up

“Well Lavender, is it as great as they say it is?”

I nod, more than you can imagine.

Bright sky blue fur has already covered most of his arm. The effect quickly passes to his chest as the bones in his arm begin to adjust to the form of a proper foreleg. He watches as his hand begins to fuse into a hoof as fur begins to cover his face. He doesn’t ask for a mirror, which is a shame because the face was one of my favorite parts. Still I get to watch as his nose fuse together into a snout and he’s rears grow out and come to a point. A horn pushes through his forehead, as a cloud white mane replaces his hair.

He gives a worried expression as he looks down. Ah, he will be a mare. I suppose he may have had a preference but he will learn to love his new body none the less. A few moments later a blue and white unicorn mare smiles at me before pulling me into a hug.

My owner takes a moment to look her over and make sure everything’s ok before giving her a second injection and carrying her down to Franks studio. She seems to enjoy the ride just as much as I did.

Frank and her exchange some pleasantries as my owner hands her over. To my surprise we don’t stay for the photo shoot. I’m a little disappointed I won’t get to see her pose, but that’s largely offset by knowing that my owner really did think I was special on my first day.

My owner returns to her office to resume desk work.

“I should get you a pet bed, then you’d have some place to lay”

I press my head against her and nuzzle her, I’m quite happy in her lap unless she wants me to move.

She chuckles softly and begins petting me as she works. After a while Frank comes in with Melody in tow.

“Hey doc, You ready for lunch?”

“Yeah, is Melody staying here with Lavender”

Frank nods “Unless you don’t want him to. I though Lavender might enjoy the company”

Yes, yes I would. I try to make that as clear as possible to my owner.

“I think Lavender agrees with you, so sure he can stay”

Melody nuzzles his master goodbye as my owner sifts through the drawer.

“I don’t have much for you to play with, but here’s some pens and pencils and a note book. Feel free to draw, and…”

She types something into the computer, opening up a web page with the familiar ‘Pony Chanel’ logo. A few moments later she begins streaming and episode of ‘Lucky’. I’ve already seen the episode, but Lucky is always good.

“There, we won’t be long and if your good I’ll bring you a treat. Sound good?”

I nod and kiss her goodbye.

“bye sweetie I love you”

She pats my head and leaves with Frank, leaving Melody and I alone with Lucky in the background.

Melody and I watch the program for a while then it breaks for an AD to play. Melody turns to me and nickers seductively. I smile at him and turn around to wink at him. As he starts to move around to mount me I catch him and start to push him onto his side.

Realizing what I’m going for he rolls over onto his back, exposing his half erect shaft. I blow on it as I move into position on top of him. With his head positioned right behind my marehood I begin to slowly lick his dick. After a few seconds he’s hard and ready for the main event. He lets out a soft whine as I continue to tease him. I give look back at him and prod his member with my hoof as I wink at him.

He gets the message and presses his snout into my folds. He laps at me for several moments before slowing back down. Tit for tat, fair enough. I take he’s flare into my mouth and begin to suck, slowly bobbing my head up and down. He presses his tongue into my depths and begins to probe around as I clench down on the invading muscle. After a bit of searching he finally finds what he’s looking for. He’s tongue presses hard down on my G-spot as he licks the inside of my vagina.

I press my head down until my nose touches his scrotum. I gag slightly as his flare expands in my throat. I can feel his hot cum running down my throat as his tongue spasms inside me. It’s enough to send me over the edge and I cover his muzzle with marejuice.

Once I finish my orgasm I pull my head back and roll off of him. We both lay on the floor for a moment, enjoying the afterglow. The fur on his face and neck are matted and wet from my fluids. I on the other hand got away clean save a little of my own juice on the inside of my thighs.

I stand up and begin to preen my feathers. He stands and turns his attention back to the monitor as he tries to rub my orgasm off with his forelegs. Even after he is done I can still smell the musk. I smile quaintly, knowing that he’s going to have the pheromones of a mare in heat in his nose for the rest of the day.

We continue to clean ourselves as Lucky plays in the background, once that we’re done we draw close and cuddle with each other. About half way through the second episode of Lucky I can hear the familiar foot falls of my owner.

Melody hears it as well and stands by the door with me, a few seconds later the door swings open to reveal my owner with Frank in tow.

I neigh excitedly as I wrap my fore hooves around her thigh.

“Hey Lavender, did you miss me?”

She pats my head and gently pushes me off of her. Frank gathers up Melody and bids us adieu. She sets her bag on the desk and places a to go box on the floor.

“I got you lunch sweetie”

She opens it to reveal a salad.

“And I got you a treat for when you’re done”

I move in and begin to munch on the salad. It had no garlic or tomato in it, but it did have extra carrots. The flavors complemented each other well, even without dressing. It did lack that hint of sweetness that pony chow has. As I finish I turn back to owner expectantly.

My owner grins at me.

“Ready for your treat?”

I nod as she dives into her purse and pulls out a sugar cube. She holds her hand flat with the cube at the center.

“Now don’t just eat it. I’m going to hold it and you are going to lick it, understand?”

I nod and place my chin on her fingers. The strong sweet smell fills my nose, but my eyes are directed upward towards my owners smiling face.

“You can start” she states with a nod

I keep my eyes on her as I extend my tongue out. The sweet flavor of the sugar over takes me as the tip of my tongue touches the cube. I slowly lap at it as it gives me the sweetness I crave, but the whole time I keep my eyes on my owner as she smiles down at me. The cube begins to dissolve into a small sticky mound in my owner’s hand. She angels her hand towards me as I lick the last of it up.

As I begin to lick the last of the residue from my owners hand she grabs my tongue. “I got your tongue!” she squeals with delight as she slowly pulls my head back and forth. Her grip isn’t hard enough to cause pain, but its firm enough that I couldn’t pull away if I wanted to. After a couple of seconds of her giggling, she lets go and permits me to pull my tongue in.

“Come to mommy sweetie” She says as she scoops me up.

She gives me kisses on my forehead and pulls me close to her. I nuzzle her neck and chin for a moment before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“How about the other kind of kiss?”

I’m taken aback slightly, nonetheless I obey. I stick my tongue out and slowly draw it up the side of her cheek.

“Good girl~”

She pats my head and gives me ear scratches as a reward before resuming her work.

She would prep the injections, handle a conversion, and then return to her office to fill out paperwork, then repeat. She did this three times before she broke the cycle. She didn’t prepare any injections, she simply headed straight for the exam room. I was confused by her actions, but I followed obediently none the less. Once we got there her reason became clear.

The exam room was occupied by a young woman, fully clothed, accompanied by a small Pegasus. He was blue with a yellow mane, he smiled down at me from the exam table.

“Good afternoon doctor”

“Good afternoon miss, this is Static Charge I take it”

She nods “Yes, we’re just here for a checkup”

My owner nod “well let’s get right to it then”

My owner sets about a fairly routine medical exam, systematically checking the stallion for any signs of ailment or injury. Upon finding non she smiles.

“I give him a clean bill of health, how long have you had him?”

“I’ve had him for two years now. He’s my good boy” she scratches behind his ear as she says this

“Yeah, I’ve always been partial to pegasi, they’re more fun to play with”

The woman raises an eyebrow “How do you mean?”

“Haven’t you played with his wing?”

The woman regards her strangely “No, do they like that”

I nod a her and smile

My owner sees me out of the corner of her eye and chuckles.

“Would you like me to show you?”

“Yeah, that would be nice”

My owner picks me up and sets me beside Static on the table.

“Alright take your hand and feel around under his wing like this”

She sticks her hand under my wing and begins to probe for the right spot. I let out a soft sigh to inform her she found her mark.

She presses down on the spot and begins rubbing slowly in a circular fashion as I feel an intense calming sensation wash over me.

“Now you try”  
The woman sticks her hand under Statics wing and begins to feel around. She takes longer than my owner did, but after a moment he groans as she hits his sweet spot.

“Now what?”

“Press gently and move your hand in a small circle”

She does as instructed. Statics breathing quickly becomes relaxed, he’s eyes rest half open as she rubs under his wing.

“The nice thing about this spot it that it’s pressure sensitive. You can go light for a little reward, or you can press harder if they’ve been really good”

She presses down and continues to rub. My legs buckle and give way as my owner gently guides me down to the table top. My tongue flops out of my half open mouth as my mind begins to fog over. I can hear my owner having a conversation with the woman, but the words no longer register. I notice Static lay down across from me as his owner massages under his wing.

After a while his owner picks him up and carries him out, and my owner does like wise. Carrying me back to her office.

After that the day starts to wind down, she fills out some paper work and leaves me alone in her office for a while. She returns in her scrubs with her lab coat over her shoulder and a leash in her hand.

“Come on sweetie, let’s go”

I sit still for her as she clips my leash on, earning me a pat on the head.

She flicks the light of as we leave and locks the door behind her. A few moments later we are back in her car.

“You were a good girl today, I’m very proud” She says as she gives me a kiss on the forehead and pulls out.

I rest my head in her lap as we drive home, and her petting quickly leaves me in a mind-numbing rapture.

To think, I could be in summer school right now. Watching life pass me by as I go deeper into debt, all for the chance of a job in a field I have no passion for.

But I’m not. I quit when I was ahead, and now I’m being held by a woman that I love.

I shift my head slightly and hear the jingle of my tags, a reminder that I’m hers, she owns me. The best form of job security I could ask for.

My idle thoughts are interrupted by her putting the car into park. The sudden groan of the engine makes me jump a little.

“It’s ok sweetie, we just need to get a few things before we go home”

She opens the door to reveal the parking lot of a strip mall. She takes my leash and leads me out of the car.

“We’re going to get a few things before we go home”

She leads me in to a pet store. The shop is fairly well stocked, a number of different pets are available, along with supplies and accessories to go with them.

Unsurprisingly there are no ponies available. The process is a closely guarded trade secret, and few people are unsatisfied with their purchase. On top of that the law is very strict regarding the trafficking of former humans, the amount of paperwork to own one dwarfs the five hours’ worth it took me to become one, the cost is simply not worth the time of most places.

That said, many shops have a good selection of accessories for a pet pone and this one is no exception.

My owner heads back to the pony section, it’s full of brightly colored bows and outfits, along with miniaturized tack, pet beds and toys.

My owner looks over the pet beds first, looking them over.

She picks up a pink one and has me lay in it.

“How’s that sweetie? Are you comfy?”

The bed is quite cushy; the bottom is lined with a thick padding. It feels almost like memory foam, and the lining is soft and complements my fur.

“Neigh~” I reply softly, nodding my head.

She smiles and puts it in the cart, turning now to the toys.

“You’ve been such a good girl, I’ll let you pick two out”

I scan my options, selecting a squeaky ball, and a stuffed penguin.

She takes a box of treats and heads to the check out. I smile as the cashier complements her on her pony, and then follow her out the door.

She lays back seat of her car down, creating a flat surface for the pet bed. She sets up the toys for me and drops a few treats for good mesure.

“Now you be good while I go get groceries. The box of treats is off limits, OK?”

I nod and nuzzle her, it will only be a little while, but I’m still sad to see her leaving.

She gives me a kiss and rolls down the window for me, then she locks the car and begins to walk away.

I try as best I can, but I’m unable to resist letting out a woeful neigh as she disappears between the rows of cars.

I’m able to keep myself occupied until she comes back with a cart of grocery’s and a small black sack.

I can’t identify the logo on the bag, but it looks like it’s from some kind of salon. I ignore it and greet my owner with an eager embrace.

“The wait wasn’t too bad I hope”

I nuzzle her happily in response, I’m just glad she’s her now.

She stows the bed with the rest of the stuff and has me move back up to the front.

Before we get back on the road she goes through a drive through. The burger she’s eating smells thoroughly unappetizing, but the fries smell good.

She turns to me when we stop at a red light. She removes a fry from the bag and holds it just in front of my nose. She leads me around with it, keeping it just out of reach before pulling it back. She readjusts her grip on it, holding it so that only a small portion stuck out of her hand.

“Remember, no biting”

I look down at her hand and lean forward to eat what she is offering me, but as I get close she pulls her hand away.

“Good girls make eye contact”

I look up at her and slide my head forward, taking a small bite out of the fry. She feeds the rest of it to me piece by piece until it’s all gone.

She smiles and pats me on the head before she resumes driving.

She feeds me several more fries in a similar manner as we head back home.

Once she has the groceries unloaded she measures a scoop of PonyChow and sits on the couch.

As I join her she takes a small hand full of PonyChow and sets the rest on the coffee table.

“Lavender, on the floor, in front of me”

She looks me straight in the eye and lowers her hand down to me. I keep my eyes locked with hers and carefully munch on my dinner. The angle makes it impossible to see what I’m eating and still maintain eye contact with her.

As I lick the last few crumbs from her hand she gets another hand full. This time she holds up a single piece.

“Catch” she says before flicking it towards me. The first couple of pieces’ bounce off my face, but after a while I get the hang of it. It’s not much longer until she’s out of PonyChow.

She has me do a couple of tricks, before letting me up beside her for an evening of cuddling.

She lies down on her back and pulls me up. I quite happily settle down on top of her, resting my head on her chest. She turns her attention to the TV as she brings up a program on Netflix. My attention is focused on her spare hand as it slowly runs through my mane.

Satisfied with what she’s found, my owner sets down the remote and turns her attention to me. She places a hand on either side of my head and begins scratching the back of my head. She uses her thumb and fore finger to play with my ears as she slowly rocks my head from side to side. I close my eyes as waves of bliss wash over me, letting out a small, contented sigh.

My owner keeps on hand in place as the other works its way down towards my wing. She gently massages the joint before sliding her hand under my wing. She quickly finds the spot under my wing and begins to press into it, making small circles over the bundle of nerves. My mind quickly fills with pure ecstasy as I start to make small happy noises.

Owner giggles at me “such a silly girl”. She presses hard into the spot, soliciting a small squeak. She gives me a look of mild surprise and presses again. Once more I let out a small squeak. My owner gives me a wide grin.

“Looks like you’re not the only one who got a squeaky toy, are you” she squeaks me again to drive home the point

“Does it feel good?”

I nod enthusiastically, and let out a slight moan to beg for more.

She pulls me forward slightly and places a hand under each wing. 

She start off slowly squeaking me, experimenting with where she should put her hands and how hard she needs to press. Once she finds the right spot she speeds up, rapidly squeaking me and oh god how good it feels.

The people at Pony Co. sure know how to make a good pet mare, from whatever side you’re on. 

After a while she stops and lets me catch my breath, pulling me up further to give me a kiss on the head. I return her kiss on her cheek as she begins to stroke my mane again.

“Lavender, I love you. You’re such a sweet pony”

I nuzzle the side of her face, and do my best to tell her ‘I love you’. Once again I can’t quite form the words, but my message is understood.

She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug, resulting in another squeak from me. I rest my head against hers and that’s how we stay the rest of the night.

The sound of the alarm draws me back to the world. My ears are pressed tight against my neck as my eyes drift lazily about the room. Even as a pony, the sound of the phone alarm fills me with dread. Owner sits up, holding me to her chest as she turns off her phone.

“Morning already sweetie. Come on, let’s get going.”

She stands up, giving me a kiss before walking to the bath room.

“You’re a very good girl Lavender, I can tell that you really love me”

I nay softly and smile up at her as she scratches the back of my head.

“I love you so much, it hard to believe I’ve only had you for four days.”

She gives me another kiss on the forehead.

“I feel like I’ve had you for a lot longer”

She sets me down on the rug and undresses. Watching her get naked doesn’t really do anything for me, strangely enough. In fact, I haven’t thought anything sexual about her since she turned me down the first time. I guess I’m just really good at obeying her. She steps into the shower and pulls the curtain closed, leaving me more or less alone on the rug.

Man, I’ve changed quite a bit haven’t I? I didn’t even know this woman a week ago and now I’m feeling lonely because she’s on the other side of a plastic curtain. I wonder how my parents feel, that letter should get to them today.

My stomach does a back flip. Did I explain everything well enough? Did I make it clear that this was the only option for me? I press my ears back. I didn’t even give them a chance to say goodbye. How will they react? I’m sure my mother will be devastated…  
I shake my head as if to clear the thought from my head. I can’t think about this, it won’t do me any good. What’s done is done and there is nothing anyone can do to change me back. I just need to think about something else.

I turn my attention to my owner’s silhouette, and focus my ears as she calmly hums through her shower. The thoughts linger at the edges of my mind, focusing on her keeps me from thinking about any of them to deeply. After a bit she steps out of the shower and towels off.

“Are you alright Lavender? You look shaken up”

I smile at her and nod my head, trying to brush off her concern. She frowns at me and scoops me up.

“Don’t try to lie to me sweetie, I know that look. You’re having anxieties over the transformation aren’t you?”

My ears droop down to half-mast as I slowly nod. She pulls me to her chest and kisses the crown of my head.

“Lavender, sweetie, you need to let me know when something is wrong. I’m your owner now, it’s my responsibility to make sure you’re well cared for.”

My ears press back against my neck and I start to feel sick to my stomach. I had just lied to my owner, not a big lie, but a lie none the less. I feel warm tears start to roll down my cheeks.

“Oh Lavender, don’t cry” she says as she sits down on the toilet.

She pulls my head away from her and looks me in the eye, showing me sympathetic and loving look. Her hands move up and start to rub my ears as we lock eyes.

“It’s okay Lavender, I’m surprised it took this long for your past to come up. All ponies have to deal with this sort of thing, even the most eager ones.”

She gives me a kiss on the nose before proceeding.

“Whatever you left behind is gone, there’s nothing you or I can do about that, but I love you, remember that. I’m your family now, I’ll always be here for you when you need comfort, just like you’re here for me”

She pulls me over her shoulder, her hands running through my mane before she starts to pat me on my back.

“You are a good pony Lavender; I need you to promise me you’ll let me know if something is bothering you. will you do that?”

I smile slightly and nod my head.

“Good girl” She kisses my cheek “Come on, you need to go outies and I need to get dressed”

She carries me to the back door and deposits me on the porch. I make a quick excursion to the back of the yard to relive myself and then head right back to the door to wait.

Thankfully owner doesn’t take too long getting dressed, and lets me back in on the way to the kitchen. She sticks a frozen packet into the microwave and gets a scoop full of food for me.

“Lavender, come here sweetie” she says as she fills my food bowl on the counter.

I sit at her feet and look up at her eagerly. She smiles and lowers a handful of food down to me.

“Remember eye contact”

My eyes stay locked with hers as she moves her hand towards me.

“You’re a good girl Lavender” she coos as I eat

She lowers another hand full, this time scratching my ear with her free hand

“You’re such a sweet pony Lavender, I love you very, very much”

“Such an obedient loving pet…”

“You always make me so happy”

With the last of the food gone she begins to stroke both my ears as she reiterates how much she loves me.

“You’re the sweetest little pony I’ve ever seen” She says before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

“I hope you’re feeling better”

I look up at her and nod cheerfully.

“Good girl. let me know if you start feeling down again okay?”

I nay in agreement. She grabs her breakfast out of the microwave and pours some coffee into a thermos.

“Come on sweetie, it’s time for a car ride” She says as she grabs her keys and heads for the door.

I dart after her. Running out the door and prancing excitedly in front of the car. This is going to be a good day, just like yesterday

  



End file.
